The Element Of Family
by aToriStory
Summary: While making a quick escape at Lougetown, the Mugiwara crew gains a new member. However, will her past prevent her from truly being part of them? Or will it catch up to her and drag her back? No pairings at this time but that may change. STORY UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I WILL POST UP AN ENTIRELY NEW ONE SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Escape From Lougetown

Hello! I know I'm not done with A Rose Without Thornes yet but I'm running out of room in notebooks to write this story.

I don't really have a pairing for this story yet. I'm thinking ZoroXOC but I'm still deciding. I might not even have a pairing. I guess I could let you guys decide.

Power goes to the readers then I suppose.

But anyway.

This is my first One Piece fanfic and I promise I'll try and make it as accurate as I can. I'll be following the manga from Lougetown but I may switch into the anime a few times. But I'll try not to.

So without any further distractions, Chapter One:

The girl needed to get out of this town. And fast. If she stayed any longer it would mean certain capture. If she knew the port the merchant ship had stopped at was lougetown She wouldn't've gotten off. Not that the merchant had given her much of a choice anyway considering he kicked her off after finding her stowed away in the storage room.

Cursing the merchant she continued down the crowded walkway, clutching the hood on the jacket she wore close over her face. Risking exposure in a town like this isn't worth it. Lougetown is where Major Smoker was stationed. The place was crawling with Marines and if they caught her, He would come. He always came when she got caught. Luckily she'd always escaped before He could get there.

But escaping Lougetown wouldn't be easy. First she had to find the docks, then select a ship to stow away on. Stowing away isn't easy. One has to watch out for anyone who might still be on board, find a spot where they can hide ams no one will find them, and always be on gaurd for anyone who could find them out. That had been her mistake on the merchant ship.

She really needed to find the docks. And quickly. She could feel a storm forming and if she didn't board a ship soon, all of them would be setting sail by the time she got there.

However, before she could do anything she ran smack dab into a group of people. Mumbling apologies she quickly stood back up and looked around. There was quite a large crowd forming around the square. "Look at that!", "There's pirates on the execution platform!", "Don't worry, Smoker will get them.". The girls gold eyes lit up when she heard this. If pirates were here that meant Smoker would have his hands full! This was such good luck.

Glancing above the crowd she looked to see what was actually going on. Atop the platform were two pirates. The one she recognized as Buggy The Clown was currently holding an unfamiliar pirate down to where he couldn't move. Suddenly, the unfamiliar one raised his head and shouted, "I AM THE PERSON WHO WILL BECOME THE GREATEST PIRATE!"

The girl's eyes widened and she, along with the rest of the crowd of spectators and other pirates, audibly gasped. The greatest pirate? Like Gold Roger? Wasn't that the last pirate king's name? Was this kid serious?

A few more words were said but the crowd was too loud for her to hear what they were. She watched as Buggy lifted the sword, ready to swing down on the pure sucker's neck. Before Buggy took his life the boy shouted once more, "ZORO! SANJI! USOPP! NAMI!" She didn't know who these four people were, but wherever they were she hoped they could heat him. "SORRY! BUT I DON'T THINK THAT I WILL SURVIVE THIS TIME!" And then he gave a laugh and Buggy swung the sword down.

The moment the sword should have grazed the skin on the boy's neck a large bolt of lightning struck the weapon, toppling the platform and frying Buggy to a crisp. The rain followed soon after,pulling her from her captivated state. "Shit!" she yelled, shoving her way through the crowd. "I was supposed to already be at the docks!"

She made it out of the crowd alright, but as soon as her feet met open walkway, she ran into an advancing Maine force and she fell backwards sending the hood of her jacket fluting off her head. "Fuck me." she breathed, mentally kicking herself. The Marines knew who she was immediately, of course He had her face plastered over all of the seas, including the Grand Line, and add soon as she leapt to her feet and took off running they were after her.

'Damn this anklet!' She yelled to herself. If the stupid thing was off, she could take care of those bumbling idiots and be on her way to the docks. But, just her luck, she had been unable to free her leg so running would have to do for now.

"Catch her! Is of upmost importance we do not let her get away!" After running for what seemed forever, the reason soaked clothing feeling like it weighs twenty pounds heavier didn't help, she reached the docks...

...Where even more Marines were lying in wait. A small group of pirates she recognized from the execution platform were running towards a ship with a sheep's had on it ready to depart the harbor.

Looking around she saw only two routes. Get captured by the jackass Marines, or ask the group of Pirates also running from Marines to tale her with them.

Considering the current situation she chose the latter.

Running faster she caught up to where the three were beside the ship with the sheep head. "Please!" she called to them gaining their attention. "Take me with you! I need to get away from these Marines!" The dark haired one with the straw hat grinned and she realized he was the one on top of the execution platform.

"Of course!" He laughed. She gave him a big relieved smile. "Hurry up! I almost lost my strength to hold this rope!" a voice came from the ship. The three jumped aboard and the straw hat kid looked over.

"Well? Aren't you coming? I told you yes, didn't I?" she took one more look behind her at the approaching Marines and took a shakey breath in. Pirates or no Pirates she would not go back to Him. "Yeah!" she yelled back and grabbed onto the rope and began climbing.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and so are all and any suggestions you have. If you liked it, great! Please tell me! If you hated it and it made you want to vomit, that's great to! Please tell me!

I only skimmed through this once before uploading so my bad if there are some typos.

Yeah this chapter was sorry but I was on a time limit when I wrote it and had to edit a lot out.

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

-Tori


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

A/N: So, when I read through the chapter I posted yesterday, I realized that I missed a lot of typos. The fact my tablet doesn't ask before it changes the word, doesn't really help either. I'll try to look closer when searching for typos.

When I wrote this I had three reviews. Thank you so much!

To DorkyFox: I'm glad you liked it! And about my OC, you'll learn more about her in this chapter. I hope she lives up to your expectations! And you're right, there aren't many LuffyXOC stories so I may go forth with that. I guess it just depends on if any more people request it.

To Guest: ZoroXOC was my original idea but I dunno. I'll decide on the final pairing once I get more suggestions on it.

To Guest: I'm pretty new with writing on my tablet but I found the bold setting! I hope this helps. And I'm glad you liked it! Also, you'll get to see who He is in this chapter. :)

That's all the reviews for last chapter! Thanks again for reading and putting up with all my stupid typos. Here's chapter two! 

The ship rocked wildly with the strength of the waves brought on by the storm. The crew ran all about the deck trying to get her to stay afloat. 'I should be helping... They did allow me to come along with them...' the golden eyed girl thought. But what could she do? Nothing. She remembered how the straw hat boy had called out to a few people before he was almost killed. She watched them all work, moving together like clockwork, simply to keep the ship floating. When the threat of capsizing was gone and the rain let up a bit, they all relaxed. Then rest of the crew finally noticed her presence.

The one with a long nose and brown overalls gave her a suspicious look. "Hey, Luffy!" He called out, gaining the Strawhat's attention. 'So his name is Luffy?' she thought. The black haired captain walked over to where the other was standing, still observing the girl. "Who's this?"

Luffy gave a hearty laugh and slung an arm over his crewmate's shoulder. "That's our new friend!" He exclaimed, earning a raised eyebrow from the so called 'new friend'. "She asked us to take her with us and I agreed."

"Luffy do you even know anything about her?" an orange haired girl asked from her spot on the railing. "Or did you agree to something before thinking again." The girl frowned at the pirate woman's words. Across on the opposite side of the deck a green haired man nodded and made a sound of agreement. Maybe she made a mistake on going with these pirates...

"Nonsense!" the blonde man in a very nice suit who was previously sitting beside the carrot top stood and waltzed over to her. "A beautiful flower needed our help! Why should she get denied just because we don't know her?" she blushed at his words.

"Who cares?" Luffy shrugged. "She's here now so who cares?" he smiled at her again. "So who are you?"

She blinked and looked around. They seemed nice enough. A little rude at times; but hey, they were pirates. "I'm Lancaster J. Abigale. Thank you for allowing me to join you... Wherever it is you're going." she added under her breath. 

"Oh, we're going to the Grand Line. I hope that's okay with you." Luffy said, shrugging. "If not then, too late!"

Abigale grinned. "The Grand Line is perfect!" she told him, earning a cheer from the captain. The Grand Line was a place where it would be hard for Him to find her. Choosing the pirates seemed like a better choice by the minute. 

"That's good because it's either that or you jump out." The carrot top said. "I'm Nami. I'm the navigator." She introduced herself. "Over there is our sniper, Usopp." The overalls gave a small wave and she waved back. "Mr. Perfect over there is our cook, Sanji." said cook clasped his hands together and nearly fell off the railing at the sound of Nami calling him 'Mr. Perfect', however the golden eyed girl figured the navigator was just being sarcastic. "Of course you know our idiot Captain already. And last is Zoro. He's our swordsman." Abigale looked to where he stood to see he was no longer standing, but leaning up against the mast, hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

Sanji stood up and walked over to the sleeping man and pulled back his leg and kicked him. 'Hey, idiot, get up and welcome the beautiful lady to our crew." he frowned. This action didn't go over well with the swordsman and he gave his attacker a scowl.

"Welcome, blah blah blah." Zoro then raised an eyebrow at Sanji. "There, can I go back to my nap now?" without waiting for a response he went back to sleep. The Cook just growled, obviously not happy with Zoro's welcome, and walked back to his spot on the railing.

"So, Abby!" Luffy called out, gracing her with a nickname. "What can you do? If you're gonna be on our crew, you gotta be great!"

Abigale thought it over for a moment. "Well, I guess you can say I'm an assassin." she thought out loud. That's what she'd been doing the past ten years anyway...

"Woah! That's so cool!" The Captain and the sniper said in unison. Abigale smiled at them as the two danced around deck chanting "WE GOT AN ASSASSIN!" over and over. These pirates sure knew how to welcome someone... even though she didn't remember ever agreeing to join. 'Oh well', she shrugged. Becoming a pirate was better than anything she could think of. Suddenly the waves began getting rougher and the rain picked back up knocking Abigale off her feet and waking Zoro from his nap.

"AH! Will our ship sink?", "Look at that light!", "A Lighthouse?". "It's a guiding light." Nami interrupted the boys. "And at the end of the light, is the entrance to the Grand Line." The rain coming down in sheets didn't matter anymore, the Grand Line was straight ahead. Nami turned to the rest of them, smiling. "So?"

Sanji disappeared into the storage area and Usopp started blubbering. He was ignored. Sanji returned with a big barrel of what she could only imagine to be alcohol, Usopp still going on about the storm. "Should we begin the ceremony for entering the ocean?" he asked. Everyone but the whiney sniper agreed.

Sanji brought his foot up to rest on the lid of the barrel. "I want to find the All Blue." he announced, the wind blowing his hair around wildly.

Luffy was next. "I want to become the greatest pirate."

"I want to become an invincible swordsman." Zoro joined in with a smirk.

Nami grinned and placed her foot beside Luffy's. "I want to draw a world map."

Usopp, who had still been fretting over the storm, gave up and joined the four on the barrel. "I WANT TO BECOME A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"

"C'Mon, Abby!" Luffy and the others looked at her expectantly. "You're a member of the crew now. What do you want to do?"

What did she want to do? Timidly placing her foot between Usopp and Zoro she took a breath in and said confidently, "I want to be free."

With all the goals said and the rain beating down on them the crew smiled at one another. "LET'S GO TO GRAND LINE!"

Meanwhile, back in Lougetown, Smoker was busy with a very angry Marine.

"What do you mean 'She got away?! Damn you, Smoker! You know how important she is to our ranks!" a furious male voice exclaimed from the mouth of a transponder snail.

"How is this my fault?" The Devil Fruit user grumbled. "She wouldn't have even been here if you hadn't let her escape." This comment earned the man shouts from the other. "Listen, I know who she's with. And I'm going after them. So, when I get a hold of them, I'll send her straight back to you. Deal?"

"Yeah, whatever," the voice shot back. "Just hurry it up." Smoker glared at the snail, wishing he could just tell the man to go to hell and do it himself.

"Sure thing, Lancaster." And then he hung up.

**A/N: So there's the second chapter! I really hoped you liked it! As always, please review and tell me what you thought of it. Also don't forget to vote for the pairing you want it to be. **

**Thanks!**

**-Tori**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I noticed that only the bottom author's note got fixed last time... Hopefully both are bold this time.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of my story. To be completely honest I don't have any clue what I was thinking when I wrote this. It was late when I did. Oh well.**

**To DorkyFox: ****Thank you so much for reviewing again! And I'm glad you liked it! **

**To Purple Dragon Ranger:****thank you for reviewing! I'm really happy you liked it! I'll also take Your vote into consideration.**

**On the topic of the pairing, It looks like ZoroXoc is winning I'll give it about two more chapters before I decide. ^. ^**

**That's all for now! Thanks for reading! **

**-Tori**

Chapter 3: Keeping Sane

It was still pouring about fourty five minutes after the celebration. Everyone but Luffy was currently inside the galley / steering house. Sanji had made tea for Nami and Abigale and they all sat around, making small talk and learning more about the newest strawhat.

How old was she? Seventeen. Where did she come from? Originally from the North Blue but left as a child, Why'd she leave? Rather not talk about it. Could they call her Abby? She didn't mind. What had she been doing before Lougetown? Stowing away on different ships and traveling to different islands hiding from the marines. Why was she hiding? She'd rather not talk about it. ehy were her eyes gold? She was born like that. Would she be Sanji's girlfriend? No.

The crew was kind enough not to ask about the subjects she was touchy on. After asking a few questions herself she finally felt comfortable enough to ask a favor of them. Leaning down, she rolled up her pant leg showing a medium sized blue anklet. "Um, I was wondering if one of you could help get this damn thing off." She would be a much more helpful crew member without it on. Zoro unsheathed one of his swords and slid it between the thin space between her skin and the cold metal Of the anklet. He pulled up on the sword and made a clean cut down the middle Of the anklet. Abigale watched speechlessly as the thing fell to the floor with a dull thud with a seemingly effortless attempt of breaking it. The assassin had tried for months to get the object off. "Thanks." she gave him a sincere smile, no matter how much she envied him for being able to free her from it as fast as he did.

"No problem." he said sliding the white hilted weapon into its matching holder. "Why did you have it on anyway?" This, however, wasn't a question Abigale wanted to be answering. She could feel four pairs of eyes on her and her face began to heat up to a rosey color.

Thankfully, Luffy began to yell out for Nami. The carrot top grumbled something under her breath and stood up, putting on a raincoat. Abigale quickly stood and ran out into the rain with Nami. She would tell them. Just, not right now. The last time she showed someone what she could do her Family was killed and She was taken to be trained as a Marine weapon. She just didn't trust them enough yet.

"NAMI! ABBY! EMERGENCY!" the young captain shouted when they came onto the deck. It took a second for the girl to find him. When she finally did see where he was her eyes widened. The idiot was hanging upside down off the front of the ship. "THE LIGHT FROM THE LIGHTHOUSE DISAPPEARED! This is bad because it is our guiding light.", he continued to hang off the Front of the Merry, Usopp made sure that she knew the name of the vessel,his hand on his straw hat to keep it from blowing off in the wind.

"No. It's supposed to disappear." Nami informed him as the two girls walked to the railing to look at him. "That's why you must have a navigator. Trust me, I can remember the way." Nami looked damn proud of herself and Abigale smiled at her.

Luffy chuckled and hauled himself up to where he was still hanging off but this time by his hands, making the assassin even more nervous.. "Hmm. You are good." he complimented her.

"Can you get out of there?" Nami asked, reaching into her pocket to get the map.

"No. I won't give this seat to you." Luffy frowned at the carrot top who yelled back at him about no one wanting to sit there anyway. Abigale tooth a deep breath in and pursed her lips. This guy was insane. Why'd he have to be the captain?

Abigale stepped foreword and extended a small hand out to him. "Really, Luffy." She told him as he took a hold of her hand. "You could fall and then where would you be? In those waves. And that wouldn't be good." She pulled him off the head and onto the deck continuing to lecture him.

"It would be bad considering I can't swim!" he laughed.

"Wait a second, you can't swim?" Abigale gave him a look.

"Nope! I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi and now I'm a rubber man!" In case his newest friend hadn't heard him he hooked his fingers into his inner cheek and stretched it out for good measure. He laughed at her expression of mixed surprise and disbelief and let go, his skin snapping back to its original shape. "Even though I can't swim, being rubber is pretty cool!" Abigale just nodded.

"We might be in trouble soon." Nami, who had been looking at her map, spoke up, gaining their attention. " That rumor must be true." And then she headed back to where the rest were leaving Abigale and Luffy to follow.

When she had gathered everyone around the small wooden table,Nami laid out the map out for them to see. "It seems that the entrance to the Grand Line is a mountain." This was obviously news to everyone in the room as many sounds of astonishment were heard.

"A MOUNTAIN?!" Usopp exclaimed, his mouth agape and eyes wide.

Nami nodded. "Yes. At first I thought that It's impossible. But look at this," she pointed to a place on the map and they all leaned in to see. "the place where the guiding light is pointing to is Loose Mountain on Red line."

"What? Do you mean that we will hit the mountain?" the sniper asked.

"No! It's not like that!" Nami Shook her head. "Can you see a canal here?" she asked, gesturing closer at the mountain,

"A canal? Don't be stupid." Usopp huffed. ''Even though there is a canal, there's no way that a ship can go up that mountain." With this said, the room erupted in sound that drowned out the storm outside. Abigale excused herself, not that anyone was really listening, and walked out into the rain to the small bathroom.

All that talk of canals and mountains was giving her a headache. Not to mention Luffy could stretch himself for God knows how far. She took a deep breath in and looked into the mirror. Looking at her reflection she let the air she was holding out. Was there really a mountain canal that could carry ships up?

Running a hand through her damp hair one recalled something her mother had told her when she was young. "Abigale," she would sit the girl down and begin. "There are some things in this world you can't explain. No matter how hard anyone tries, no one will understand. But, there is something people will always know." at this point little Abigale would always giggle and ask what it was. "Themselves. No matter how terrifying and uncertain they are they'll always know their name. And sometimes that little bit of certainty can keep a person sane"

Looking into her golden eyes, Abigale straightened up and cleared her mind, only thinking of the things She knew to be most certain. "You are Lancaster J. Abigale. " she told mirror Abigale. "You are almost 18 years old. You have loosely curled brown hair. Your eyes are gold. You aren't very tall but you aren't short. You can do special things normal people cannot. The marines want to capture you. You've killed lots of people. Your brother hates you." She closed her eyes. " And you are the reason your parents are dead."

In a Marine ship many miles away, a brown haired man sat at a desk throwing darts at a wanted poster on the wall. The door to his room was opened and a young man rushed in with a paper in his hand. " Mr. Lancaster Sir!"

The man turned his chair towards the younger and scoweled. "Did I give you permission to enter this room, moron?" he glared.

"Uh n-no, sir," the man nervously swallowed a lump in his throat. "But we, Uh, we have more information about who the girl is with." He handed Lancaster the paper which he snatched away, and folded his hands behind his back. "His name is Monkey D. Luffy. Starting bounty of 30,000,000 Beli. "

Lancaster stared down at the smiling face. ''Tell me more about this Lufty."

A/N: I hope this chapter lived up to expectations. I start my senior year tomorrow... Hopefully I'll write enough to keep updating a few times a week.

As always, review and thanks for reading!

~Tori


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Sea Of Monsters

**A/N: So here's the next chapter! It's really late so I'm not going to address individual reviews today.**

**I'm lazy I know.**

**Also Zoro and Luffy are both tied for couple pairings.**

**Okay I'm really tired.**

**Enjoy!**

Abigale tightened her grip on the small sink of the Merry's bathroom as the ship moved suddenly. Was the storm on the bad side again? She stepped out to see her captain and the crew in a state of shock and it was not raining.

Usopp was on the ground seemingly unconscious, Nami was gripping the mast as if her life depended on it and the other three were looking over the side of the Merry with wide gaping mouths. Blinking, she looked around for anything that might be bothering her new crewmates but her golden eyes found nothing out of the ordinary.

"What on earth has got you all wound up?" She asked, walking towards the lot of them. The swordsman said nothing when she approached but he did point out to where his eyes were fixed. Raising an eyebrow at him, she followed his gaze to a giant striped scaly thing. Looking further over the edge she noticed that the giant striped scaly thing was in fact a sea monster. And the Merry was sitting atop it's face

.

"Oh..." she took a few steps back to stand beside Zoro. "You couldn't have just told me, 'There's a giant monster holding up the boat, Abby. Don't go over there. Oh yeah, by the way, we're also surrounded by other monsters too.' could you?" She hissed at the man, her eyes never leaving the scales of the creature.

She heard him growl low in his throat in annoyance. "Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied at that particular moment." The moss haired pirate huffed back at her.

"Too afraid of a little Sea King to say anything, oh great Pirate Hunter Roronoa?" She smirked.

"Oh...shut up." He tried to come up with something clever to say back to her but nothing came to mind in the current situation. "I wouldn't be saying anything when you're in the same situation Woman Of Embodiment."

Golden eyes widened and she turned to face him, Abigale's face hard as stone. "How do you know that?" She asked, her voice low.

"Did you know the Marines made new wanted posters? You were included in the ones they've made public. Saw it in Lougetown." He answered, keeping his voice low as well. He had a gut feeling that she wasn't ready to let the crew know. "I don't think the rest of them know. So you're okay." She just closed her eyes and nodded. Turning back to the scaly monster, Zoro wondered just why she was on a wanted poster and why she didn't want them to know, they were pirates after all. She just hoped he would keep her secret.

Nami snapped them both out of their thoughts by yelling at them to do something about the monster, of course she wasn't going to do anything dangerous. Zoro grabbed an oar and tossed one to Sanji; Luffy, getting the idea, grabbed one himself. Nami grabbed Usopp by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. "When the monster dives, let's begin rowing as fast as we can. Got it?" Zoro told them. Sanji and Luffy nodded and answered back with a hearty "YES!" Usopp, who hid behind his oar, just nodded his head and squeaked out a barely audible "Okay.".

However, before they could do anything, the Sea King reared back it's head and suddenly they were flying through the air as the water monster sneezed. "WHAT IS THIS!?" Zoro yelled, grabbing onto a rope. "HOLD ON TIGHT!" Luffy grabbed ahold of Nami and Sanji tried to keep Usopp's unconscious body from falling off the boat. Luffy held out a hand for Abigale to grab but she missed it and almost fell off the side of the Merry. She would have been the monster's snack if not for the swordsman who grabbed her arm at the last minute.

"AHHH! THE GIANT FROG IS FOLLOWING US!" Nami yelled, pointing to the giant amphibian hopping after the airborne ship.

"USOPP IS FALLING!" Sanji yelled out as his grip on the sniper loosened and he fell out of his grasp. The Captain called out his name and stretched his arm out to catch him before he became frog food.

The ship was sailing through the air out of the Calm Belt away from all the giant sea creatures; but there was another danger. "The Merry is going to crash into the waves." Zoro thought out loud.

Indeed the ship was in a steep nose dive for a collision with a enormous storm wave. Abigale couldn't just stand there and let the Merry get smashed, she had to do something, whether it meant being found out or not. Leaving one hand tightly grasping the swordsman's arm, she threw out the other and yelled, "Elemental Embodiment, Wind!" She began catching the wind around the ship and spinning it around her arm, generating more to add to it. Then she threw her arm down and sent the gust under the Merry. "Stability!"

The ship slammed hard into the ocean but at least they didn't crash. Abigale sighed and let go of Zoro's arm, laying out on the deck with the rest of the crew, and letting the rain slam against her back. No one but the swordsman had seen. She grinned against the deck. It felt good to use her power to help instead of hurt.

Zoro slumped against the wall and slid down into a sitting position. He laid his head on his knees and slowed his heart rate down to a normal level. Was she another Devil Fruit user like Luffy? Was that why she was wanted by the Marines. But if so, why did her wanted poster only say 'alive'? He had many questions for this new crew member. But for now he'd keep this secret of hers.

"We are safe now!" Luffy said from his position on the deck. "We have come back to the storm."

Nami groaned. "Do you understand why we have to use an entrance now?" She asked, her voice aggravated.

"Yes." Zoro answered into his knees. "I understand now." Sanji just made a sound of agreement.

And of course, Usopp was still unconscious.

The young Marine stood outside the office to the man everyone feared on this particular ship. He didn't want to go inside. If he did there was a fifty percent chance he'd come out in a body bag. But if he didn't give the report to Mr. Lancaster he would certainly get into trouble.

Pushing the door open, he stepped inside to see Lancaster yell a few nasty words into the speaker of a transponder snail and violently hang up. "Mr. L-Lancaster, s-sir, I have the r-report you a-asked for."

The man grabbed the papers from him and looked through them briefly before tossing them into the waste basket. "What's your name?"

'Oh shit' the boy thought. "S-Sol' Mr. Lancaster, s-sir." He answered. 'I've done something wrong, oh shit I'm dead'.

"From now on you'll be working as my assistant, Sol." Lancaster shoved a paper at him and pointed at the door. "Get these to the nearest base in the Grand Line." When Sol didn't move he glared at the boy and shouted, "What are you waiting for? Get going!"

Sol ran out of the office and leaned up against the wall. How did he end up being assistant to Satan himself?

He was going to die.

**A/N: So there's the chapter! I hope you liked it! As always, review! Also don't forget to vote! **


	5. Author's note

Hey everyone!

So this is not a new chapter of Elements.

Instead, I'm informing you all that I am in the process of finalizing the first chapter of my rewrite!

I'm not fully aware of what I'm going to be titling it but it'll come to me soon I know it will.

I've made a whole lot of changes to it and it's like...just really different. The basis of the plot is still the same but man I've changed a lot.

Reasons why I felt like I needed to redo it:

1) It was _so bad_

2) I wasn't feeling the whole mood of it anymore

3) I had so many plot developments that just didn't fit anymore

4) starting from Lougetown would be **_hell_** to write all the way to Dressrosa

So I really hope you all join me for this rewrite and I really hope you like it!

That's about it. I'll see you in a few days _(or whenever I finalize the chapter with my editor)_!

Thank you for putting up with my shit

-_Tori_


End file.
